


Squid in Space

by Foxboots



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 09:40:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8323009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxboots/pseuds/Foxboots
Summary: In honour of our beloved squid going into space in the new season I give you this.





	

There was a mission. A space mission. John had to stay up in five to monitor them - them being Alan and Gordon. 

Gordon was going to kill Scott: it was his fault that he was sent up here with a space lunatic. John had buzzed in saying they were needed, Scott answered as he was walking by and then suddenly Gordon was going to space. Which was not ok. 

John had said it was urgent and so Scott grabbed the aquanaut by the shoulders as he spoke.  
"Gordon, suit up - you're going to space." Scott had said as he steered his baby brother and pushed him to Three's seat.  
"Wait, what?!" Gordon had struggled. 

"Alan will look after you!" Scott had almost shouted.  
"Wait, the same Alan who broke a window by walking into it playing on his console?" Gordon was terrified.  
"Gords, it's fine - you'll be fine," Scott tried to reassure the young squid. "Besides you have to learn sometime and that time is now." And with that Scott fled. 

"WAIT BUT WHY CANT VIRGIL GO?!" Gordon shouted after him as both brothers disappeared to their assigned places.  
"We can't find him!" Scott had shouted back. 

Gordon, now suited up, was waiting in the hangar for his very late brother. Scott had walked in, seen Gordon had and tried to leave before he was spotted. It didn't work.  
"Hey! Why can't John do this?" Gordon called as he walked over to Scott.  
"John has to monitor you guys." Scott, ever resourceful, replied. 

Now both blondes were seatbelted into Thunderbird Three. Alan looked over at his older brother with a grin as he pushed the levers and buttons to go.  
"ARE YA READY, SPONGEBOB?" Alan shouted with a grin as they took off.  
"NO!" and with that they were blasting off into space. 

Scott was safely hidden away under a palm tree by the pool, sat on a deck chair and sipping a piña colada.  
"Ah living the life." Scott said, relaxing until he faintly heard a scream of terror. Gordon. 

Virgil was to be found in the infirmary with Brains an hour after Gordon was blasted into the cold abyss of space.


End file.
